Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz
Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz is an American-Thai anime virtual pop rock band from Mai Ngam, Muang Tak, Created in 2014 by James Emirzian Waldementer and Dennis Davis Lewis, the band consists of many animated in anime style comprised of James Emirzian Waldementer (lead vocals / music production assistant lead) and animation director of Dennis Davis Lewis, its lead head by James Emirzian Waldementer lead creative animation director Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz have a humor fore backstory, which includes to ska-pop rock inadvertently putting music band covers to Smash Mouth and Gorillaz adapted to anime stylist as animation studio to Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. covering several decades of early music production to karaoke simulation into virtual came multiverse while the opened 10 groups into pop rock bands styles as well as performing actual cover singles to Smash Mouth and Gorillaz. Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz was created animation by James Emirzian Waldementer (of Doraemon Smash Mouth) and Dennis Davis Lewis (of anime style) and was singing cover belong from Smash Mouth and Gorillaz popularity to music originally instead to karaoke early music associated is interests to fantasy, epic-adventure, action-packed. Making of Gorillaz style instead previous from Chase Ace Paintball is considered anime animation actual to inspired from japanese animation films. History 2014: Beginning of the Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz The first singer in early karaoke version of Smash Mouth "Walkin' on the Sun," was instead karaoke version of smash mouth cover is major perforation to as well. the following on the goes on the Gorillaz afterward, generating a lot of the mounting as indie animation studio to Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. has taken to Gorillaz style into Anime style Gorillaz. The brand new band as a large shroud of new band types (anime virtual pop rock band) was through to Doraemon series came Smash Mouth and Gorillaz music video is combined which the band new name called Doraemon Smash Mouth Gorillaz and what they had to example is except belong to the Gorillaz animation in UK, Doraemon animation in Japan. The development confirmed started in Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz was a representation of animation studios with Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. cooperative connect is helped with Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. in the fullest anime operated in development of Doraemon Smash Mouth Gorillaz in concept art based on a relatively obscure anime films and games their to following was James anime style each than members on artist department. James began the band formed of Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz was the lead in Artist department cooperative and main with Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc., Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. some rather obscure previous known for rip offs any Mad Studio has Chase Ace Paintball to people and things such as MCA, CAG, CRS codenames even the suggesting of anime, many the department have concept art, visual development, look development, environment, vehicles, air craft, realistic background art and character design is even making animation department on next step. Animation director of Dennis Davis Lewis their making of anime band style developing to Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz. much more to laid in animation developing thrusting. is spotting to closer is Gorillaz style which the belong from Originally gorillaz instead anime of Doraemon Smash Mouth Gorillaz were proved that the animated out of each other to running in animation band stylist, containing continued in projects on development of Doraemon Smash Mouth Gorillaz. After the finished project animation. James started to production assistant and instruments covers of Smash Mouth and Gorillaz to many musician as a originally from popularly hit in countries to US and UK. and it was it to fan cover of song from Gorillaz album. In 2015. the website designed and opened again. James announced on upcoming to the new album on the way in to be announced on going. 2015: Phase One - Formation of the pop rock band 2016: Reunion - Hades To Havoc 2017: Modern Age - Developed To Animation Music Video Live performances Characters The Bounty Hunter * James Emiltary Stuart Waldementer * Lilly "Lily" Britney Metronome * Blaze Vince Breakisk Kamazike * Andy Rean Hanks Richards Falcon-F64T-Zero * Simon Michaels Rob Robert * Ben Dylan Richs Toerrios * Anna Anderson Kerns Kalios * Andy Tarrio Rodguildez Sood Eternal Storm Tech-31-0A Seymour Sensitize Blue-2014T * Kevin Kev Rex Thompson * Duncan Duke Jerome Harris * Raphieal Ralph Copernicus Outborus Band members Actual Members *James Emirzian Waldementer - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Drums, Keyboards, Bass Guitar, Precussion, Melodica Virtual Members *The Bounty Hunter - Lead Vocals (James Stuart), Keyboards, Guitar, Rhythm Instruments *Falcon-F64T-Zero - Bass Guitar, Drums, Rhythm Guitar *Eternal Storm Tech-31-0A - Keyboard, Percussion *Seymor Sensitize Blue-2014T - Vocals, Guitar, Percussion Guitar, Drums, Bass Guitar Associate Features Members *Kemika-Nova Vocaloid Project-2017 - Rhythm Instruments, Production Assistant Musician Timeline Discography Tours References See Also External links Category:Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz Category:Animated Musical Groups Category:Recorded Music Characters Category:Musical groups established in 2014 Category:American-Thai pop rock groups Category:Mass Revolted Sound Recorder, Inc. Category:Anime musical pop rock groups Category:American-Thai alternative rock groups Category:American-Thai electronic music groups Category:James Emirzian Waldementer Software Hometek Co. Category:Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Category:Nitrotech Studios, Inc. Category:American-Thai hip hop groups Category:American-Thai Alternative hip hop groups Category:Anime Virtual Pop Rock Band Category:Virtual Pop Rock Band Category:Mass Revolted Sound Recorder artists Category:2014 studio establishments in thailand Category:Bands with fictional stage personas Category:Development with Mountain King Studios, inc.